1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a counterbalanced radiation detection device. In particular, the invention relates to a mobile counterbalanced scintillation gamma camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,549 (Lange) describes a counterbalanced stand for a gamma camera. An elongated frame carries a gamma camera at one end and a counterbalance weight at the opposite end. The center of gravity for various types of cameras or for cameras of varying centers of gravity may be adjusted by moving the counterweight longitudinally along the frame. This is accomplished by removing a counterweight fastener and positioning it in a selected one of support holes. The counterbalance weight is made of heavy material, such as heavy metal.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,381 (Lange) illustrates a counterbalance scintillation camera for emission tomography analysis. An elongated frame carries the gamma camera at one end and a counterbalance weight at the opposite end. The elongated frame is mounted at an inner circular ring which is rotatable within a concentric outer circular ring. Again the counterweight is made of a heavy material.
Finally, the brochure "Cardiac Gamma Camera" of Siemens Gammasonics, B. V. Uithoorn, The Netherlands shows a mobile scintillation gamma camera which comprises a carriage having a base, two front wheels, a rear caster wheel and a handle connected with a base for moving the carriage. The base comprises an upright column. The radiation detector (gamma camera head) of the mobile scintillation gamma camera is tiltably and rotatably attached to the upright column of the carriage. The upright column also contains all passive electronic components, such as power supply, electronics, computer etc. A counterweight of heavy material which counterbalances the combined weights of the detector head and the upright column comprising the passive electronic components is attached to the carriage underneath the base on the opposite side of the upright column close to the rear caster wheel.